prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
HPC36
is the 36th episode for the season Heartcatch Pretty Cure! and also the 328th episode of the Pretty Cure franchise overall. Synopsis As the girls prepare for the fashion show, Tsubomi is unable to get over her nerves. Meanwhile, they find the members of the Light Music club, Aya and Mayu, are too frightened to go on stage and sing. Summary With the festival day here, the Fashion Club puts on their final touches and preparation, but seeing how anxious Tsubomi is about the whole thing, the others try to calm her down. Later, Tsubomi and Erika are working in the cafe when both of their families show up, revealing they closed their shops to see them. Itsuki then arrives to speak to the girls, only to express shock after seeing her own family in the cafe; including her grandfather. Once they get a break, the girls go outside and Itsuki informs them that they will be going last, after the Light Music club. They go back inside to see the stage, with it's size impressing the fairies. But after Itsuki mentions how usually, it's the music club that goes last. The girls decide to apologize to them for this, worried they may be mad at them for taking their spot. They go to the Light Music Club and saw the boys kneeling before the girls asking them something. The girls refuse and run away, surprising the others. The boy explains that the girls were Mayu and Aya, and they are their main vocals- who for some reason decided not to participate due to fright, knowing there are a lot of people who will be there. Erika and the others apologized for this and for taking their place, but the boys aren't mad at all, so the girls take off to try to locate the missing girls. After they find Aya and Mayu, the girls try to comfort them by bringing up how much support they have. Tsubomi admits that she is also scared of going on stage, but wih Erika and the others there for her she feels calmed. They bring the duo back to the stage in hopes of helping them get used to it as the Light Music club is preparing to perform, but the girls are unable to sing, freezing on the spot. Suddenly, Cobraja arrives to steal the spotlight with his own song. But when it goes unappreciated he turns Aya and Mayu's Heart Flowers into a Desertrian. Yuri joins the others and together they transform into Pretty Cure to fight them. Cobraja uses his Dark Bracelet to upgrade the Desertrian but this manages to be no match for the foursome, and they use Shining Fortissimo. Aya and Mayu wake up at the nurses office as the Fashion Club prepares for it's turn. They feel badly for running out of time due to the commotion, returning to find the members ready to start until Erika suggests they still perform. As the fashion show begins, the Light Music club agrees to perform for it and join them. As the girls model their various outfits, Mayu and Aya join them to sing HEART GOES ON. Major Events *The Myoudou Academy Cultural Festival is held; the Fashion Club shares it's performance with the school's Light Music Club. Characters Cures *Hanasaki Tsubomi / Cure Blossom *Kurumi Erika / Cure Marine *Myoudouin Itsuki / Cure Sunshine *Tsukikage Yuri / Cure Moonlight Mascots *Chypre *Coffret *Potpourri Villains *Cobraja *Snackey *Desertrian Secondary Characters *Ikeda Aya *Kudou Mayu *Hanasaki Mizuki *Hanasaki Youichi *Kurumi Sakura *Kurumi Momoka *Kurumi Ryuunosuke *Myoudouin Satsuki *Myoudouin Tsubaki *Myoudouin Gentarou *Sawai Naomi *Sakuma Toshiko *Shiku Nanami *Shiku Rumi *Kuroda Rumiko *Takagishi Azusa *Miura Akira *Tada Kanae *Ban Kenji *The Sakai Brothers *Ueshima Sayaka *Ban Keiko Trivia *This episode's idea was later reused in Smile Pretty Cure! Episode 34, which they have fashion show with the music band in the end using the insert theme from the second single. *Past Pretty Cure seasons were referenced during the performance (the lights), the heart symbolizes Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart, the star symbolizes Futari wa Pretty Cure Splash Star and the clover symbolizes Fresh Pretty Cure!. Video Gallery Category:Heartcatch Pretty Cure! Category:Episodes